


Carving Out Time

by VividDayDreamer



Series: Prompts and Challenges (Supergirl 2015) [31]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentReignCorp, Danvers Siblings being themselves, Don't copy to another site, Drinking, F/F, Fictober 2019, Fluff, Kara Danvers Loves Food, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, OT3, Prompt 24, Pumpkin carving, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21565126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VividDayDreamer/pseuds/VividDayDreamer
Summary: A Friday night with Sam, Alex, Kara and Lena supposedly includes a typical Halloween tradition.  However, pumpkin carving attempts go awry, when drinking gets involved.(An AgentReignCorp fic with Kara added for fun :) )
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias & Kara Danvers, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Lena Luthor
Series: Prompts and Challenges (Supergirl 2015) [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1356811
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89





	Carving Out Time

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> Challenge Details: 
>   * Challenge Name: [Fictober 2019](https://fictober-event.tumblr.com)
>   * Relationship: AgentReignCorp
>   * Prompt: "Patience… is not something I’m known for."
> 

> 
>   
> 
> 
> Special shout-out goes to [Caitlin_Sam_Lena_Rey_Hermione](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitlin_Sam_Lena_Rey_Hermione/pseuds/Caitlin_Sam_Lena_Rey_Hermione) for the quick beta read.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> **Prompt me if you'd like to play! You can find my prompts and rules on my[Tumblr](https://dreamsescapeus.tumblr.com/).**
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
>   
> 

  


"Alex, I have never in my life done this before. Are you sure you really want me to do this? I have no artistic capability," Lena said, pressing her hip up against the counter, wine glass in hand as she watched Alex wipe down a pair of pumpkins.

  


Her eyes fixed on the gourd, she continued to rub at it roughly with a damp towel, her tongue peeking out between her teeth as she scrubbed. "You'll be fine, Lee. It's just for fun and you can make it whatever you want. No one's going to judge you. It's just us who gets to see it."

They were suddenly interrupted when the door flung open harshly with a loud bang, then smashed up against the back wall. Alex immediately went towards the entrance, finding Sam propping up a fairly drunk Kara.

  


"What the hell?"

"Sorry, Al. Kara had a little too much to drink at the Halloween party at Imra's," Sam said, as she struggled to direct Kara towards the couch. However, as soon as Kara plopped down, she clumsily popped back up again, earning her an exasperated sigh and heavy eye roll from Sam. Sam then turned and caught Alex's eye. She shook her head and shrugged her hands half-way up into the air with dismay. Alex just chuckled. She knew full well how Kara got when she'd been drinking: lovey, clingy, upbeat and giddy. Rarely tired—except maybe if she has had way more than she was supposed to, which currently wasn't the case.

"Imra's? I thought you weren't going because you two had a fight."

"Don't judge me, Alex. Imra's very.... convincing," Kara said, wandering into the kitchen and leaning heavily on Alex's shoulder.

"You two need to settle whatever nonsense you guys were going on about, because it clearly doesn't seem to bother either of you enough to be that big of a deal anymore."

"It's the principle of it, Alex."

"Mhmm."

"Alright, Alex, she's your responsibility now," Sam said, dragging herself into the kitchen. "I need a drink."

"Here, darling, let me help. We were about to open up another bottle of wine anyway," Lena offered, squeezing past the Danvers sisters to get to the wine cooler.

"Another? How many have you two had?"

"Just the one," Lena smirked, as she walked over with another bottle of Merlot.

"Yea, but _somebody_ drank most of the bottle," Alex quipped as she tried to hold up her balance, which was hard to do with a drunk and heavy Kryptonian attached to her, whose arms were now wrapped around her shoulders as she clung on from behind.

  


Lena worked the cork off the bottle, then happily poured herself and Sam a glass.

  


"You better watch that one, Sam. She'll be the next drunk here and clear that bottle too."

"Excuuuse me, Ms. Danvers," Lena said with a bit of attitude. "I was under the assumption we were going to have a nice, relaxing evening with the four of us. Not partaking in kid crafts."

"They're not just for kids!" The two Danvers sisters piped up in synchronization, earning a surprised look from the other two women.

"Wow, you guys really are serious about this," Sam said, her lips on her glass to take a sip.

"It's. Just. Fun." Kara squinted at them with her tongue sticking out.

"Very mature, Kara dear," Lena chuckled.

"Alex, you have two grumps in your apartment," Kara said, as she stepped away from her sister and opted to sit on one of the stools—which she did, haphazardly—then started to fiddle around with one of the pumpkins, turning it round and round, inspecting it to figure out the best 'face' to carve into.

"Sensible women, Kar," Sam corrected, arching her brow with a knowing look. "When it comes down to the everyday, you two are a bit lost without us at times."

"Uh huh," Kara said sarcastically without taking her eyes off of the orange gourd.

  


Alex approached Sam with a half-amused glare, then reached for her glass, pulled it out of her hand and took a hefty sip from it, while staring at the taller woman with a challenging look.

  


"Babe, I think I know a bit more than you give me credit for." Alex stood her ground with a smirk and a daring look in her eyes. Sam stared at Alex with amusement, nearly mimicking her facial expression back at her.

"Alright, knock it off you two," Lena said with a smack on Alex's ass. "Don't start, love. Come on, let's get this carving thing over with so we can just get on with our evening."

"I wasn't starting anything!" Alex complained with mock offense; a grin plastered on her face.

  


Sam placed a chaste kiss on Alex's lips and lightly tapped her hand against Alex's face.

  


"You can't argue with Lee, Al." Sam then whispered close to her ear, "Out of the three of us, you know she's got the upper hand. Besides, you _were_ insinuating _that night_."

  


Alex curled the corner of her lips into her mouth, trying to stifle her amusement. The night in question was definitely one to remember.

  


"Okay, fine. I was. But only to prove a point. I'm not as lost as you claim."

"Relax, babe. We know. Except... Well, you and Kara can sometimes be a bit... um..."

"In need of guidance!" Lena taunted from across the kitchen. She was sitting on the stool next to Kara, glass in hand, tilting her head with a raised brow. Kara turned towards her with the same mock offended look Alex previously held.

"Yea yea yea. Whatever," Alex shrugged. "Sam and I are going to go grab the other pumpkins from her car. Then we can start. Don't cause any trouble you two."

"Love, I think that's usually my line. Don't think I don't know you, Alex Danvers," Lena teased.

  


Alex just shook her head and smiled.

  


"Uh huh. Be right back."

  


After they'd left, Kara spoke up.

  


"You know... just because Alex and I like to be kids at heart and partake in activities that are generally suited for a younger audience, doesn't mean we're aloof. I for one, am a highly capable, strong, and independent woman who—"

"Kara," Lena interrupted. "Hydrate, you're doing that rambling thing you do when you're parched."

"Oh, sorry."

  


Rambling forgotten, Kara swiftly gulped down the entire glass that Lena had slid in front of her.

  


"Kara," Lena started, "you know I'm joking right? You're Supergirl, I know you're more than capable. As is Alex."

"I know...," Kara said, rolling her eyes, argument forgotten. "Water," she said, nodding her head a few times, which then required her to push her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "Good call." 

"Mmmm... As your best friend, I'd like to think I know you by now. Speaking of which, you know what I also know," Lena said, hovering close to Kara's ear. "I'm sure you'd rather be watching a movie and eating dumplings right about now."

"Oh my Rao, yes!"

"So...how about I drop an order on the app, and you finish carving these pumpkins so we can do that instead."

"Don't you want to carve one?"

"Kara, I've had several glasses of wine and a long day at L-Corp with back-to-back meetings that barely ended about an hour ago. The last thing I need is to accidentally stab myself AND stick my hand in.....pumpkin guts."

  


Kara chuckled a little too loud at the visual, which gave her an idea for Lena's pumpkin.

  


"Ok, fine. Good point. But it'll take time to do. You should wait to make the order so the food doesn't get cold."

"It'll be quick if a certain superhero uses a particular super power of hers."

"What are you—Ooooooo." With a wink and a click of her tongue, Kara started working on the pumpkins. By the time Sam and Alex returned, both were mostly done.

"Um...why does it smell like...pumpkin pie or something in here?" Alex asked, dropping the large pumpkin on the island.

  


Sam placed hers next to Alex's, finding the two women giggling to themselves.

  


"I think trouble is what happened here," Sam commented as she eyed both women.

"No, no. Look look!" Kara whipped around the kitchen island and grabbed both women, then directed them both towards her artwork. "Ta da! Pumpkins are done!"

  


Alex and Sam looked impressively at both pumpkins. One was carved with the emblem of the House of El, while the other was a pumpkin's face, squinting with a pained look as it puked out pumpkin guts from its mouth.

  


"That's... very creative," Sam giggled.

  


Alex was flabbergasted.

  


"How did you— Kara! You used your heat vision?!"

"Hey, if I can cook a turkey with it, then I certainly should be able to carve into the flesh of a gourd or two. I just had to melt out the innards a bit. Lena's took some work, but that was fairly easy once the insides got kinda goopy. I mean, it can use some clean-up, but most of the work is done."

"You've never used your powers before..."

"Yea, well... I didn't think about it until Lena mentioned something."

"Oh really..." Alex glared at Lena with partial annoyance, but couldn't get a word out before the doorbell rang.

"I got it!" Kara zoomed off towards the door, leaving the three in the kitchen.

"Wait, Kara—dammit." Sam hurried behind the blonde, worried about her collecting the food delivery in her 'not-so-steady' state.

  


Left alone for a moment, Alex shifted close to Lena.

  


"Figured you were behind this," she sighed, shaking her head.

  


Lena reached up to cup Alex's face, turning to look at her, then slid her hand behind Alex's neck to pull her in for a loving kiss.

  


"I had merely suggested the idea. Kara was the one excited about it. Besides, after a few drinks, you'll have to admit, me with a knife hardly sounds like a good idea."

  


Alex slipped her hands around Lena's waist and kissed her back a few times before parting.

  


"Yea, okay, fine. I should've stopped you from drinking sooner."

“Mmm...perhaps. But, this way, my carving is done. Patience… is not something I’m known for. Besides, Kara did a lovely job for me. Don't you think?”

"She is the creative one in the family..."

  


Alex was about to kiss Lena once more, but over Lena's shoulder, she noticed Kara and Sam. There were at least seven large pizza pies, and four large bags of what she assumed was Chinese food, based on the smell that wafted over.

  


"Kara... How much food did you order?"

"Um...well, I uh... I forgot I begged Sam to make the order for pizza right after we left Imra's. And then, Lena offered to order in dumplings, and well..."

"You're going to drop from a food coma after this..."

"So worth it though," Kara said with excitement as she started digging into the feast on the table.

"Guess that means we're saving pumpkin carving for another night then." Sam handed Alex a slice of meat lover's, and a veggie one for Lena, knowing both of her girlfriend's preferred dishes.

"Ugh, fine. I guess I'm not winning this one."

"Relax, babe," Sam said as she placed a kiss on Alex's cheek. "We'll all carve one together. Promise."

"Yea?"

"Yea, even Lena. Right Lee?"

"Okay, fine fine fine. Tomorrow. As long as we get a break tonight."

"Thanks you guys," Alex said with a cheery smile; her mouth full of masticated food.

"Course, babe."

"The things I do for you two...," Lena said with sarcasm as she swallowed a bite then reached for her glass.

"Meh, you love us," Sam teased.

"God help me. I do," she chuckled.

  



End file.
